


Meant to be

by YoungBunny



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Angst all bundled up in a neat little package, M/M, joelay - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 11:03:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoungBunny/pseuds/YoungBunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When they met, there was a spark. Small and almost unnoticeable, but it was there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meant to be

**Author's Note:**

> So a long time ago, Ari (tf2crazy) and I decided to co write a fic together. Turns out we co wrote two sister fics. They're both set in the same universe, so yeah. Hope you enjoy!  
> Inspired by the song "Meant to be" by Parachute  
> Sister fic can be found on Ari's account uvu

_You never really wanted love_

_And it couldn’t really hold you back_

-

When they met, there was a spark. Small and almost unnoticeable, but it was there.

Ray chose to ignore it, like there was nothing between them at all. He never really saw the appeal to love and romantic relationships, they were just too time consuming. He was perfectly content to further his career in video games without the added stress of another person, thank you very much.

Joel, on the other hand, wanted their spark to grow. He wanted a relationship, not necessarily one with Ray, but just a relationship in general.  He wanted the intimacy, the love, the happiness. He wanted the feelings that only someone he loved could bring. Ray just happened to be the one Joel got those feelings from.

Funny how opposites attract.

They talked a few times, nothing really serious. Just humorous topics discussed over a group lunch, short jokes thrown in here and there. That’s when their compatibility showed the most, through the little things. It showed through Joel’s wide sweeping gestures and huge grin, through Ray’s laughter and soft eyes. It was blatantly obvious to everyone around them just how good of a match they could be.

Ray refused to acknowledge what they could be.

And it was all Joel could think about.

So when their friendship started to grow, when they started talking more outside of work, it made Joel ecstatic. Not because he loved Ray, no, but he _could_. He could love him more than anything in the world and Ray could love him too.

Eventually their friendship blossomed into the relationship everybody knew was coming, starting with a simple date,  huddled together in Ray’s apartment, covered in blankets watching a cliché horror movie filled with shitty jump scares and unnecessary amounts of fake blood. By the time the movie ended, Ray was happily sleeping on top of Joel’s chest, his breathing even and soft.

Joel on the other hand, was wide awake, a huge grin spread across his face and the slightest amount of blush brushing his cheeks.

The first date was a success. The second one as well, and the third.

But it made Ray nervous, anxious even. He had always promised himself not to get into a relationship; it’d just be too difficult, too much work. So he did what he thought was best.

“Joel, I… I don’t think we should see each other anymore.” He told him after the fourth date, which had been their best one so far.

It was like watching someone kick a puppy, the way Joel’s eyes widened and his expression fell. It was just so damn sad and Ray wished he could take it back, because he did want to see Joel again. He wanted to curl up on his chest again, to kiss him on the lips rather than the cheek, to be held in Joel’s strong arms for as long as the older man would let him be there. Ray wanted to fucking love him but his god damn mind just wouldn’t let him.

“Oh, ah, okay I, uh, guess. Bye Ray.” Joel said quickly, turning around and taking a few steps.

The younger man watched him go, wanting nothing more than for him to turn around and come back, come back to him.  Oh god, he had fucked up so bad and he was too much of a pussy to take it back. God damn it.

As though Joel could read his mind, he stopped. Ray watched him warily, the older man standing still for a couple of moments, before he was moving again. Pivoting on his heels, Joel closed the distance between them, pressing their lips together. The kiss itself was quick and soft, just a desperate press of lips against lips, and it seemed as if the contact between them ended too soon when they drew apart.

Resting his forehead against Ray’s, Joel closed his eyes. “Listen, I know you don’t want to fall in love, but this is where you’re meant to be. With me. As cliché and gross as that sounds, I-“

The older man was cut off with Ray’s lips upon his own, the second kiss even better than the first, slower and more languid. Joel’s arms found their way to his coworker’s hips, pulling them closer, chests pressed flush against each other. The simple touch ended too soon for eithers liking, but they could make out all they wanted later. They needed to finish talking now.

“You’re right, Joel. This is where I’m meant to be.”

_

_Don’t you see?_

_You can try to fight it_

_But it’s meant to be_

_You and me_


End file.
